The NCIS Agent and the Moroi
by totallymagical
Summary: An Ari and Kate love story with a moroi twist. I own nothing. formally known as NCIS meets the academy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ari and Kate are 25 and Ziva is 22. Vampires can have darker skin tones.**

Caitlin Todd was having a hard month, first she gets held hostage by a mysterious terrorist at work. Then for no apparent reason she starts developing feelings for him. And now well she doesn't know it, but she's about to have another encounter with said terrorist.

Caitlin or Kate as she prefers to be called was asleep in her bed dreaming the same dream she had been for a month. In the dream, she would see her colleague Gerald Jackson be shot and then it would be a blur from trying to help him to being rescued. But the part that was always clear in the dream would be when she almost stabbed the terrorist but failed and she looked into his eyes and saw something unexpected, she saw kindness.

Unbeknownst to Caitlin somewhere halfway across the world someone else was having the same dream. That someone was her terrorist, Ari Hasswari but the thing is he's not a terrorist. Not only is he not a terrorist but he was actually doing a good thing when he held Kate hostage. If he hadn't then some very bad people would've gotten their hands on some extremely powerful things that they shouldn't ever have.

So, not only were Kate's terrorist assumptions about Ari wrong but her most basic assumptions about him were wrong to. For instance, Kate because she didn't have any reason not to automatically assumed he was human. The truth is he's not and neither are his family but let's discuss them in a minute.

The truth about Ari is that he's a vampire. But not the kind you're thinking of he doesn't stalk people at night and drink their blood. Also garlic doesn't deter him, you can't kill him with a wooden stake, and he can walk on holy ground. Ari is a good vampire, he is a moroi.

Moroi are mortal vampires meaning they eventually die. Moroi also don't kill people to get blood they take small amounts of blood from willing humans called feeders. Most moroi also have a gift the ability to wield one of the four elements Ari's element is fire.

Unfortunately though, there's another kind of vampire this kind is called, strigoi. Everything that you just learned about moroi well, the opposite is true for strigoi. Strigoi are undead vampires who kill to get blood. Strigoi are twisted in their thinking, they don't care who they kill. Strigoi can't use elemental magic or walk on holy ground. Strigoi have enhanced senses and reflexes and they are extremely hard to kill. The three ways you can kill them are: a silver stake infused with the four elements, decapitation, and setting them on fire. Another big difference between moroi and strigoi are born strigoi are made. The two ways to become a strigoi are: if a moroi intentionally kills someone by drinking their blood they become strigoi the other way is if a strigoi drinks your blood and then you drink their blood and that can happen if you're willing or not.

One more thing you should know about Ari is that he's not only a vampire but he's also a prince. You see the moroi have 12 royal families that preside over the moroi government. Each ruling family is elected by the other families. Ari's family happens to be one of the 12.

You're probably wondering why Ari would hold somebody hostage the answer is long and complicated but here's the short version. Back in the 1950s there was this huge strigoi massacre almost two royal families were almost wiped out. The moroi government panicked they didn't know what to do and Ari's grandfather proposed a solution. He suggested that they break tradition of moroi not fighting and create a kind of intelligence agency to fight strigoi. The government reluctantly allowed him to create this agency. The intelligence agency consists of moroi, Guardians, and alchemists.

Anyway the reason he took Kate and her colleagues' hostage is that somehow humans got their hands on an experimental alchemist potion that could potentially stun a strigoi. The problem is that the potion is extremely lethal to humans the real terrorists figured this out and were going to use it as a biological weapon. Luckily NCIS (the government agency Kate works for) stopped them before they could. The only problem was that humans can't know about the existence of the supernatural so the agency sent Ari into retrieve it.

Ari was awakened by the loud shrill ringing of his cell phone. "Ziva what is it?" he said groggily into the phone. His sister who happened to also happened to his handler on that case said "Ari there's been an attack in DC a whole human family was lost. Abba wants you and me to fly down and find the ones responsible." She said hastily. "Ok, what time does our flight leave?" He asked suddenly feeling re-energized. "Two hours I'll see you on the plane." Ziva said before she hung up.

**Two days later**

Ari and Ziva had been in the states for two days. They both were exhausted the scene was horrific 5 people dead 2 adults 3 children. They used their contacts and found out that a strigoi named James was most likely responsible. Unfortunately they also found out that he was probably on his way to Russia so they called their father and he told them to track James down and kill him. Before heading to the Airport Ari told Ziva he had to do something and that he'd meet her later. Ziva reluctantly let him go.

Something to understand about Ari is that he sometimes lacked impulse control. When the idea first came into his head he dismissed it as crazy because honestly it was. But the more he thought about it the more he wanted it so he made his decision he was going to do it. He remembered the address from the files at work he broke in to the apartment. He found her asleep in bed.

He climbed on the bed and laid down next to her. Kate's eyes snapped open when she felt the weight shift. His reflexes let him cover her mouth before she could start screaming. He looked directly into her eyes and said "you don't want to scream, do you?" and suddenly she didn't want to scream and she couldn't remember why she wanted to start. "Turn your head." Ari said softly while still looking into her eyes. Suddenly that's all she wanted to do in the world. She did as she was told and Ari moved strains of hair away from her neck.

Suddenly a wave of clarity crashed over Kate what was he doing to her? And why was he here? But it didn't make her react fast enough to stop him from sinking his teeth into her neck. At first Kate felt a stinging pain than suddenly she felt pure bliss a sensation stronger than any time she'd been drunk or high. As he drank from her he realized his theory was right she tasted better than any feeder he had ever used. When he was done he said "I was never here this is all just a dream. You got the mark from a bad date that you won't see again." Kate mumbled "just a dream" while she was still feeling the effects of the endorphins. Ari kissed her on the forehead then got up and left her.


	2. Love at first bite

Ari as promised met his sister on the plane she was sitting on one of the seats with a plastic table in front of it. He took a seat across from her "Where'd you go?" she asked him innocently. "I went to follow up on lead." He lied smoothly. "You were following a lead in Georgetown?" Ziva asked not believing him. "Yes" he lied again. "Quit lying Ari. It's beneath you." Ziva said in an annoyed tone. "You went to that woman's apartment." She said getting angrier. Ari didn't try to lie this time "How did you know?" he said feeling defeated. "I tracked your cell phone." She said pointing to the laptop beside her.

"What I don't understand is what you were doing there." Ziva admitted. Then she looked at him more specifically she looked at his mouth and squinted she could still see tiny specks of blood on his teeth. She put a hand on her forehead and looked down "Oh my god Ari what did you do?" she said in their native language. She looked up and answered her own question "You bit her." She said barely above a whisper because she didn't want anybody else on the plane to hear. "You bite people all of the time." He said suddenly feeling defensive. "Feeders. Ari I bite feeders. I don't go around biting random human girls." Ziva said feeling frustrated. "Ari this is serious. What if she tells someone?" "She won't." He said definitely. "You used compulsion on her." Ziva stated past the point of feeling shocked. Ari sat there thinking about why he'd done it his reasons didn't seem like actual reasons anymore. "You're in love with her." Ziva suddenly said. That's an explanation he hadn't thought of. "That's ridiculous Ziva. How can I be in love with her?" he said incredulously. "I know how your mind works ever since you were a little kid you've wanted what you couldn't have. So it follows a pattern of thinking that the one girl that you fall for happens to be human." Ziva said feeling a mix of pride for figuring it out so quickly and anger at her brother's stupidity. He sat in silence thinking about his sister's deductions. Could he really be in love with Caitlin? The siblings sat in silence the rest of the flight of Russia.

Kate woke up the next day completely and utterly perplexed by her dream and the fact that it didn't seem like a dream it felt real. She shook those thoughts out of her head like a terrorist would really break into her apartment in the middle of the night to bite her. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom where she looked in a mirror and saw the bruises on her neck. "Oh great a hickey that's all Tony needs to see." She thought. She decided to wear a turtleneck sweater and she also decided she was never going to see Tony's frat brother again.

She got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. "Hey Katie how's it going?" Tony said flirtatiously when he saw her. She sat at her desk "Rockin' the turtleneck today, are we?" he grinned at her. "Obviously." She said while pretending to do some paperwork. "it's almost June wearing a turtleneck in this weather can only mean one thing. I know what it is do you know what it is, probie?" he said turning to the probationary field agent on the team Tim McGee. "That she's cold?" McGee said dumbfounded. "No probie it means someone's got a hickey." Tony said walking back towards Kate's desk. "Come on Kate let me see." "DiNozzo quit it I'm not in the mood today." Kate snapped.

Just then their boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off the elevator "Grab your gear. We got a dead marine in Maryland." He said without paying any attention to Kate and Tony. They rode in silence to the crime scene any worked quickly when they arrived.

Later in the day Kate brought samples down to NCIS' forensic expert Abby Scuito. While Abby was looking over the samples Kate was scratching at her turtleneck. "I've got an extra shirt you can change into, if you want." Abby said while she was looking through her microscope. Kate didn't think twice and she went to change in Abby's office. Kate went back into the lab in a shirt that was a little too big for her. The first thing Abby noticed were the bruises on Kate's neck "wow that's quite a hickey you got there, Kate." She said almost cheerfully. "I mean seriously, what was the guy a vampire, or something?" Abby asked jokingly. Kate rolled her eyes leave it to the gothic Abby to jump on the vampire train.

Ziva and Ari's plane landed on a remote airstrip in Russia. They got off the plane and were greeted by an alchemist who works with them. "We tracked your guy down. We know he's somewhere in Kiev but we don't have an exact location." "Do you ever Sydney?" Ari asked sarcastically. Sydney ignored him "Rose wants to talk to you, Ziva." Sydney said while handing her a cell phone. Ziva took the phone and walked off leaving Sydney and Ari along together. They stood in silence until she returned.

"Rose gave me the names of some strigoi hangouts in the city that we should check." Ziva said to Ari. "Call me when there's a body." Sydney interjected before leaving. "Is it just me or has she gotten more bitter in the cold?" Ari whispered to Ziva. "Come on we can check a couple of these places before sunrise." Ziva said leading Ari to a car.

Ari got into the driver's side of a black Lincoln Navigator. Ziva glided into the passenger seat with grace stemming from her years of ballet. She opened up her laptop bag and took out a blood bag. She twisted the end of a small tube off to open it and began to drink. Ari glanced over at her "What?" she said when she noticed him. "Nothing" he said then turned his attention back to the road. "What's the matter?" She asked slightly annoyed by his evasiveness. He sighed "you said that I was in love with Caitlin." "I said that because it's true." Ziva stated simply. "Why do you think that?" Ari asked curiously. "Well, for starters you actually called her by her name." Ziva said before she went back to her blood bag.

They went to two places strigoi frequented before the sun came up after that they went to the safe house that was set up for them. It was 8:00 in the morning or 8:00 at night if you live on a nocturnal schedule when Ziva got up to go to the bathroom and she saw Ari just sitting at the table. She walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

She knew what this was about she didn't have to ask him "you know you can't be with her Ari she's human." She said seriously. "Why not humans and moroi used to be together all time?" he argued. "Ari that was centuries ago things have changed since then." Ziva said still trying to get through to him. "Well maybe they can change back." He said even though he knew his sister was right. "Ari you know that we have to keep what we are secret and even if you could be together could you really live with the fact that she be in constant danger?" She got through to him when she said that he could live with a lot of things but putting Caitlin in danger wasn't one of them.

"You're right." He conceded and got up he walked into his bedroom. Ziva sat there and groaned in frustration. Then she remembered she had something to do she got up and dug through her bag. She finally found what she was looking for a she picked up the green pill bottle and opened it. She shook one of the little white pills into her hand and slapped it into her mouth. She then swallowed it and put the bottle back into her bag. Then she went to the bathroom and went to bed.

Well she tried to go back to bed anyway but she couldn't fall back to sleep so she decided to call her friend Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway is a dhampir, a half human half vampire mix. Even though humans and moroi haven't been together for centuries and ironically dhampirs can't have kids with each other. But when you mix a Moroi and a dhampir together you get perfect dhampir children. Rose is also a guardian for her best friend Valissa or Lissa. "What is it Ziva?" Rose asked sleepily. "Ari's in love." "What!" Rose exclaimed. "How did Hugh find a girl?" Rose asked confusedly. Ziva smiled when she heard Rose say 'Hugh' that was their nickname for Ari in high school because he had so many girlfriends he acted like a Hugh Hefner with fangs.

"Well actually he held her captive." Ziva said then realized she probably needed to explain more. So she told her as much as she could without breaking any rules. "Wow" is all Rose could say "I know so what do I do about it?" Ziva asked. "They can't be together she's human you know that and he knows that." Rose said which Ziva didn't find very helpful because that was the same thing she said to Ari. "Rose I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll call you later OK." And Ziva hung up the phone.

They were in Russia a full two weeks before their father told them to come home. Their people surmised that James must've left Kiev and that he could be anywhere in Russia or Europe. They were on their way to the airstrip when Ziva got an idea that she knew she was going to regret. But she was like Ari and lacked impulse control so she was going to do it anyway.

They were sitting on the plane and Ari was looking down at his phone going through old e-mails. When the pilot announced they were descending on to an airstrip. "Why are we stopping we can't be in Tel Aviv yet?" Ari asked Ziva with a confused look. "You're actually right for once. We're not in Tel Aviv." Ziva said with a knowing smile. "Then where are we?" Ari asked still really confused. Ziva rolled her eyes "We're in DC." She said it like it was the most natural thing to say. "Why?" "Well this is where your little human lives, isn't it?" Ziva said annoyed slightly that he didn't figure it out sooner. "I thought you were against her and I being together." "I am but I'm more against you being miserable for the rest of your life." Ziva said with a chuckle but Ari could tell she meant it.

"Now go before I change my mind." Ziva said urging him out the door. "Have I told you you're the best sister ever?" Ari said just before jet door opened. "You could stand to mention it more." Ziva said to him "Oh and Ari Isaac will be back to get you in two days." Ziva said referring to the pilot. Ari nodded then jotted down the steps. Then the door closed and Ziva prayed that she was doing a good thing.

Ari then headed off to Catlin's apartment feeling something he almost never felt nervous. When he got there she wasn't home so he just went in and sat down at her kitchen island bar stool. After about 15 minutes she entered her door without noticing him but then she did and she grabbed her gun and pointed it him. "Caitlin please put the gun down I'm just here to talk to you." He said sincerely. "Why should I trust you?" she asked him tensely. "Because if I was going to hurt you I already would have." He reasoned. She considered this and determined that it was true. She set her gun down on an end table. He exhaled "think you." "You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Caitlin said impatiently.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm having trouble coming up with the name for the agency Ari and Ziva work at. If you have any suggestions let me know.**


	3. So what happens now?

That was easier said than done Ari has never had to explain what he was to anyone especially not a human. He had so much to tell her he didn't know where to start so he thought why not start with the basics. He took a deep breath and said "my name is Ari Hasswari." "What are you doing here?" Kate asked impatiently. "It's a long story" he began "you may want to sit down for this." Kate eyed him warily then sat down on the couch Ari said on the loveseat across from her. She turned the lamp on the end table beside her on Ari then noticed that the bruises on her neck were almost gone.

He took a deep breath then told her _everything _about him, about why he took her hostage, and his feelings for her. When he was done he looked at her and she was frozen "Caitlin are you alright?" he asked out of concern. She just sat there a main thought running through his head was 'Oh god I broke the human.' "I just need a minute." Kate finally managed to say then she got up and went into her bathroom.

She closed the door and turned the water in the sink on. She was trying desperately to force herself to wake up convinced that she was dreaming. She splashed some water on her face but she didn't wake up. Then she realized she wasn't dreaming that everything happening was real. That the guy she liked, possibly loved was a vampire on the upside at least he wasn't a terrorist. Somewhere in the back of her mind she pictured Abby freaking out and telling her to go back and there. Once she was fully convinced she had a grip on herself and that she wasn't dreaming she turned the sink off and walked back into the living room.

A new sense of awkwardness hung in the room and the question on both of their minds was 'so, what happens now?' Kate sat down on the couch and put her hands on her lap. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop neither of them knew what to say next. The silence was broken by a knock on the door without thinking Kate got up and answered it. It was the pizza delivery guy that she forgot about. She grabbed her purse and took out a $20.00 bill and handed it to him she took the pizza then closed the door.

She set the pizza down on the coffee table "I forgot I ordered it on the way here." She said nervously. "Do you want a piece?" she offered while opening the box. Ari thought about it he hadn't eaten since they left Russia "yes thank you." He said politely. "I'll go get the plates." Kate said before getting up going into her kitchen and taking two plates out of the cupboard.

They finally started talking over the pizza they talked about a lot of things. They discovered that they actually have a lot in common and get along really well. When the pizza was gone a silence fell over the room again but it wasn't awkward like before. The silence was comfortable and didn't last long.

**Six hours later**

Caitlin was sleeping peacefully in her bed when a loud ringing jerked her back to consciousness. "Tony what is it?" she asked groggily. "We got a dead sailor in Anacostia." Tony said into phone. "OK I'll be there." Kate said before hanging up. Kate got out of bed and grabbed an outfit out of her closet. "What time will you be back?" Ari asked sleepily. Kate looked back at her bed to face him "probably not until late." She admitted. "OK I'll see you when you get off." He said before getting out of her bed walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. "Have a good day." He said to her before she left.

Kate went to the crime scene and only paused for a second to absorb the fact that she'd slept with a vampire last night. She drove back to NCIS headquarters once the team was finished. Gibbs sent her down with the evidence to Abby which was good because she needed Abby's advice.

"Do you come bearing gifts?" Abby asked cheerfully. "I come bearing evidence." Kate said as she handed the samples to her. "That's my favorite type of gift." Abby said with a smile on her face. "Abby can I ask you a question?' "What is it, Kate?" Abby asked slightly concerned. "Have you ever dated a guy who was-" she struggled to find the right word "different than you?" Abby was curious "different how?" "You have completely different backgrounds and were raised completely different." "Who are we talking about?" Abby asked hoping to get Kate to spill details. "Well I just met him but technically we're not supposed to be together." Abby was almost dying with curiosity "I can see you really like this guy so to the differences in how you were raised don't matter. All that matters is that you care about him and I'm guessing he cares about you so who cares about rules go for it." "Thank you Abby that really helped." Kate said before leaving. Abby was smiling after Kate left because she thought she figured out who Kate's mystery guy was. She thought it was Tony.

Ari slept until 4:30 PM then he got up showered dressed and began to wander around Kate's apartment. He looked at old photos of her and decided she had a near perfect childhood. He stopped looking at the photos because in some small part of him he felt envious. Ari started to feel antsy he wasn't used to not having something to do. He decided to start cleaning most moroi are on some level clean freaks because of their enhanced senses.

Kate didn't come home until almost 8:00 when she got home they ate dinner and she told him about her day. They acted like a normal couple when in reality they were anything but. They both knew that he couldn't stay much longer and it was still a little hard for Kate to get used to the idea of vampires and everything just seemed to work a little bit differently.

The next night Ari was on a plane back to Tel Aviv he almost didn't go back but Catlin reminded him of all the reasons he had to so reluctantly he did. When the plane landed he decided he should go see Ziva. Like always she was working at Exodus (The strigoi fighting agency their grandfather started.) He looked for her at her desk that she wasn't there so odds are she was either in the gym or in one of the feeding rooms. He decided to check the feeding room's first.

She was in a feeding room leaning against the door frame waiting to be called. He stood next to her "Ari you're back." She said then she looked at him "and you look terrible." "Thanks" he said sarcastically. "I'm serious you look like a ghost. When was the last time you fed?" "Three days ago." He admitted. She gave him a look that said 'how could you be that stupid and I'm worried about you.' The girl at the desk said "Ziva they're ready for you." "You go I'll wait a few minutes." She said to Ari with a concerned look. He opened his mouth to protest but Ziva stopped him "you needed it more than me you look awful. Now go." He didn't argue with her he knew what was pointless and more importantly he knew she was right. That was the downside of staying with Caitlin he didn't have access to feeders and didn't want to feed off her again. It didn't seem right to ask her to do something like that.

He walked back to the small partitioned spots where the feeders were. There weren't a lot of people back there because it was almost daylight almost all of the agents were home by now. He sat down next to a feeder named Anna she'd been working for Exodus for about six years now. "How was your trip?" she asked him. "It was good." He said politely. "That's nice." She responded. Then she tilted her head exposing her neck he inched closer to her and opened his mouth.

Then he bit down he started feeling better when the blood first entered his mouth. About 5 minutes later he was finished he looked at Anna and she looked like all feeders did after a bite like they were experiencing the best feeling in the world. He left knowing there was no point in trying to have a conversation with her now.

He walked back to where Ziva was standing and she looked relieved that he was okay. "What did you tell Abba about where I was?" he asked her curiously. "I told him that you wanted to stay in Russia a couple of extra days in case and James showed up." "Did he believe you?" he asked. "If he didn't he didn't say anything." She shrugged. He laughed inwardly she could always seem to get people to believe her no matter how big or small the lie was. "How did you get Isaac to agree to drop me off in DC and bring me back?" "He owed me a favor." She answered simply. She then walked off when the lady at the desk called her back.

After about a week of being home and being bored he decided to call Caitlin. "Hello" she said into the phone. "Hello Caitlin how are you?" he asked genuinely. "I'm fine I just got off of work." She answered. "What are you up to?" she asked him. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to come down here and meet my family this weekend."


	4. A dinner that's what happens now

Kate was momentarily stunned she hadn't expected that from him so soon. She suddenly felt like they wouldn't be approved of because she was plain and boring and just human. She realized that she had to say something so she said "that sounds great." They talked for a little bit until Kate had to leave for work.

Kate was riding the elevator with Tony when he suddenly asked her "is everything ok? You seem anxious." "Am I ok" she thought "My vampire boyfriend is flying me halfway across the world tonight so I can meet his family who I'm sure won't approve of me because of my species." "I'm fine Tony." Kate finally said. He stepped closer to her "well just remember to take deep breaths. It helps with nerves." He said before demonstrating the technique and she took a few deep breaths with him. Then the elevator doors opened and a revealed a waiting Abby.

Tony jumped a little when he saw her then said hello and walked to his desk. "What is it Abby?" Kate asked her curiously. "Nothing, I just wanted to say good morning to you." Abby said somewhat suspiciously. "OK then good morning Abby." Kate said not entirely believing her. Kate walked to her desk and sat down "well I've got some other stuff to do. I'll see you later Kate." Abby said cheerfully before heading down to her lab.

Abby got off the elevator and rushed into her lab "see McGee I told you Tony and Kate were together." She said triumphantly. "Abby you didn't prove anything." He said emphatically. "They were on the elevator together." She said desperately trying to get her point across to him. "That doesn't prove anything I ride the elevator with her and sometimes I ride it with Tony or Gibbs that doesn't mean we're in a relationship." "If they're not together than explain to me why they were standing so close and why Kate looked out of breath." She said with a victorious smile on her face. "I don't have an explanation Abby but that doesn't mean their dating." "I'm going to prove to you that their dating." She said with determination.

McGee went back up to the bullpen and saw his co-workers entrenched in paper work. He began on his own he looked at Kate and Tony and thought the idea of them being together was one of the most ridiculous he ever heard. About two hours later he got a text from Abby "_Come to lab ASAP_" He got up out of his chair and went to her lab.

He walked into the forensics lab almost dreading what was going to happen next. "What is it Abby?" He asked afraid of her answer. "I have proof!" she exclaimed. "Ok what's your proof?" He asked and was again afraid her answer. "Tony's credit card records show that he bought two tickets to New York for this weekend." She said smiling triumphantly. "You went through Tony's credit card records?" he asked incredulously. "It was for good cause." She defended. "It's still wrong." Mcgee said. "I'm going to prove to you that their dating." Abby said dragging him out of the forensics lab.

Mcgee and Abby went back upstairs to the bullpen. "Hey, Kate I was wondering do you have any plans for this weekend?" Abby asked knowingly. "Actually I do have plans." Kate said without thinking. "What about you Tony, do you have plans?" Abby asked again. "Yeah I do I'm heading up to New York." Mcgee gave Abby a disbelieving look. "What's this about?" Kate asked suspiciously. "Nothing" they said in unison. Then Abby jotted off to her lab McGee went back to his desk.

It wasn't until the day was almost over that Kate and Tony dragged Mcgee down to Abby's lab. "OK what's going on with you two?" Kate asked. "What do you mean?" Abby asked innocently. "You two have been acting strange all day." Tony said. "OK you guys we know." Abby said excitedly. "Know what?" Kate asked confusedly. "That you guys are dating." She elaborated. Kate and Tony looked at each other then they both started laughing uncontrollably. "You think I'm dating Tony? That's insane." Kate said trying to stop laughing. "Yeah I love Kate but more like a sister." Tony said regaining control of himself. "But you guys are dating, right?" Abby said feeling completely and utterly like a failure. "No, Abbs we're not I would love to stay here and talk you about it but I've got somewhere I need to be." Kate said then walked out of the lab.

"This is not a plane it's a house that flies." Kate said disbelievingly when she saw the plane her and Ari were taking to Tel Aviv. "Come on let's go." Ari said with a chuckle as he was leading her up the steps to the plane. Once they were inside the plane they sat down and the door was shut. "So, how was your day?" Ari asked her with a smile. Kate then went into detail about everything that happened during the day. When she finished there was a short silence until Kate asked "Ari, do you think your family will like me?" "That's interesting." Ari said almost fascinated by her question. "Why is it interesting?" Kate asked a little confused by his reaction. "Because we're going into a house full of vampires and you're worried about whether or not my family will approve of you." "Ari I'm serious." Kate said feeling insecure.

"They'll like you. I promise." Ari said trying to give her some confidence about this. "How do you know?" Kate asked. "I know because I know them and they'll love you." "You seem really confidant about that." "I am really the only one I should warn you about is my father." "Why should I be worried about him?" "He can be a little-"Ari struggled to find the right word. "Cold, and my sister is probably is going to be a little standoffish don't take it personally she's like that with everyone." "Sounds like an interesting family." "Caitlin you have no idea." Ari said right before he got up and sat down next to her soon after Kate fell asleep on his shoulder. When the plane landed Ari nudged Caitlin awake and they got into a car and headed towards the David mansion.

While Ari and Kate were on their way two women were preparing for their arrival. "Ziva can you chop the onions for me please?" Hasmia Ari's mother asked her while she was putting rolls into the oven. "Yeah, sure" Ziva said then picked up a knife and began to chop the onions her hand was moving so fast it would have been blurry to the human eye "I'm done." Ziva said not 30 seconds later. "Perfect, now add them to the soup." Hasmia said. Ziva walked over to the stove and put the onions into the soup pan. "Why are we making French onion soup?" Ziva asked Hasmia. "Because it's one of your father's favorites and maybe if he has it he'll be more pleasant." She explained. Ziva walked over to Hasmia "how do you feel about Ari dating a human?"

"Ari deserves to be happy and if this girl makes him happy then he should be with her." Hasmia said to Ziva. "Even though it's forbidden?" Ziva asked skeptically. Hasmia sighed "Sometimes when you really care about someone rules cease to matter. Besides I thought you were the one that convinced him to go after her?" "OK I'm having second thoughts. Is that a crime?" Hasmia laughed "Ziva relax everything will be fine. You should stop worrying so much." "I don't worry that much." Hasmia stared at her "Ziva, you've been thirty since you were four." Ziva didn't dispute that life's circumstances forced her to grow up faster than most.

Then they heard a car pull into the drive way "here comes the human." Ziva said with a sarcastic smile. "You be nice." Hasmia warned "I'll do my best." Ziva said with another sarcastic smile. Kate stood in awe of the large mansion the David house was just outside of Tel Aviv. It was surrounded by a beautiful forest intended to block out the sunlight there was also a large gate surrounding property. The house itself looked like a model of old an eastern European mansion. Ari was amused by Kate's reaction "Come on its best not to keep hungry vampires waiting." Ari joked Kate glared at him "I'm kidding." He said then led her through the gate.

As they walked into the house Kate was slightly taken aback by the relatively modern décor. "What is it?" Ari asked noticing her quietness. "It's just not what I was expecting, that's all." She answered. "Let me guess you were expecting coffins and chains and maybe a moat." "Well, not the moat." She answered honestly. "Not the moat." He repeated. They went into the kitchen where Ari's mother and sister were preparing dinner. They stopped what they were doing when they saw Ari and Kate standing in the doorway.

As they walked further into the kitchen Kate looked at the two women and noticed something about them. They resembled Ari in a way but there was something else that made them stand out to her. They were both incredibly beautiful there were also tall and slim. But their beauty stood out to her the most they were easily the two most beautiful women she'd ever seen it made her wonder that if all Moroi woman looked like this why'd Ari want her?

It was ARI who spoke up first "Caitlin this is my mother, Hasmia." He said gesturing to the woman that was standing up. Kate extended her hand "it's nice to meet you. You have a lovely home" Hasmia shook her hand "it's nice to meet you to. But this isn't my house it's their father's." Hasmia said politely. Kate suddenly felt very embarrassed "oh I'm sorry. I just assumed." Kate said apologetically. "That's OK it happens a lot." Hasmia said with a laugh in her voice. Kate then turned to Ziva who was sitting beside Hasmia on top of the island "Caitlin that's my sister Ziva. Ziva that's Catlin." Ari said introducing them. Ziva Jumped down from the island gracefully and was now standing in front of Caitlin. "It's nice to meet you." Kate said shaking Ziva's hand. "It's nice to meet you to." Ziva said with a smile on her face. Ari could tell that this was hard for Ziva but he was grateful that she was making an effort.

Ziva then turned her attention away from the human into her brother "look at what I have." Ziva said in a taunting voice. Ari then noticed the smell of a cherry ring pop even before she put it on the island. "You got this for me? Thanks." He said while stepping closer to the island and trying to grab it. Ziva put her hand over it before he had a chance "not so fast, if you want it you have to earn it." She challenged with amusement in her voice. "Ziva, don't you think that's a little childish?" he reasoned. "Rules are rules unless you're afraid of losing." She taunted. "I'm not afraid because I won't be losing." He retorted. "Then let's do this." Ziva said before moving behind the island and Ari stood on the opposite side and the two got into an arm wrestling position. Hasmia interrupted before they could start "if you two are going to arm wrestle do it outside. You're not breaking this island _again._" Ari gave Kate a questioning look but she wasn't sure what was happening so she just said "go have fun or whatever." He kissed her on the cheek and said "I'll be back soon." Then before she could even blink Ziva and Ari were gone.

"Can you explain that to me?" Kate asked Hasmia. "When they were little I used to give Ari cherry ring pops and I didn't know Ziva liked them to and apparently she would always ask him for his. One day I guess Ari challenged her to an arm wrestling competition and said that if she won she could have his ring pop. And now every time one of them gets a cherry ring pop they arm wrestle for it." She explained sort of hoping Kate found it as ludicrous as she did. "What did you mean when you said 'you're not going to break this island again?'?" Kate asked curiously. "Oh, that's easy to do with our strength." "Your strength?"

Hasmia looked at her confusedly for a moment "how much did Ari tell you?" she asked. "A lot but to be honest it was a lot of information to absorb in one night." Kate admitted. "Moroi aren't as fast or as strong as strigoi but we are a_ lot_ faster and stronger than humans. That's what makes a strigoi stronger and faster than us because they drink our blood." She explained. Kate was little stunned for a moment then she looked out of the large window that was in the kitchen. But she couldn't see anything because the windows were tinted to block the sun and plus it was already late in the night or day considering the vampires nocturnal schedule.

"Ari, Ziva get in here it's almost time for dinner." Hasmia said in a normal voice. "I don't think they could hear you I can go get them if you want." Kate offered. "No, that's alright they could hear me they just are ignoring me." Hasmia said annoyed. No less than 20 seconds later both siblings appeared seemingly out of nowhere "I would never ignore you mom." Ari said innocently. "Yeah, right" Hasmia said sarcastically. Just then Ziva's phone went off with the ring tone _God Save the Queen._ Ari chuckled "it's your favorite person calling, Ziva you better hurry up and answer it." He said sarcastically. Hasmia joined in "do say hello to her majesty for me." Ziva rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to answer her phone. "I'm confused who was that?" Kate asked.

"That was her majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." Hasmia said regally. "She means our Queen you wouldn't know of her." Ari said seeing Kate's coufusion. "Oh that makes sense" Kate said. Ziva walked back into the kitchen and she looked angry. "What'd she say?" Ari asked with amusement in his voice. "I'm glad you think this is funny because _we're_ going to a party tonight." She said with venom in her voice.

* * *

A/N: Feedback is appreciated. Let me know what you think.


	5. New elements and old friends

"What?" Ari asked_. "_Apparently _her majesty_ is here and there's a party in her honor." Ziva said she was getting really annoyed at this point it'd be a miracle if she made it through the night without strangling someone. Ari ran a hand across his face "Any chance we could get out of it?" he asked hopefully. "I already tried and Abba told me in no uncertain terms that we were to be there and look presentable. Whatever he meant by that." Ari gave Kate an apologetic look "I understand its fine go." She said sincerely. "What time is this party?" He asked Ziva. "It's in an hour and a half." She answered. "Then we better get ready." He said reluctantly.

Ziva quietly went up the staircase to her old room. She went to her closet and pulled out a dress she was sure would cause heads to turn and eyebrows to raise. She knew it probably wouldn't be considered appropriate by queen or any of the other women in the room but if she was being forced to do this then she was to wear what she wanted. Besides when was she ever appropriate.

About 45 minutes later she stood at the top of the stairs and said "I'm ready let's get this over with." She was wearing a long dark red dress that hugged curves that were rare for moroi women to have. But the best part of the dress in her mind was the fact that it was backless. Kate looked at her and was impressed by the fact that she had managed to straighten her thick curly hair and under in an hour. Ziva walked down the stairs "where's Ari?" she asked. "I'm right here calm down." Ari said while walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He was dressed elegantly in a suit that resembled something that James Bond might wear.

"We should get going." Ziva said to Ari. He turned to his mother "Are you sure you two are going to be ok here?' he asked in Arabic. "Yes we'll be fine and besides I'd rather slide down a banister of razor blades and somersault into a vat of rubbing alcohol than go with you." Hasmia replied in the same language. "I'll be back." He told Caitlin in English and kissed her forehead. Then the siblings turned and left out of the front door.

They got in their car and drove to the place where Tatiana stays when she's in Israel. The building is on the outskirts of Haifa away from most humans. On the outside it looks like a large fancy hotel but humans would never guess that important government decisions are made just not in any government their familiar with. They walked inside to the ballroom and Ziva's assumptions proved to be correct her dress did make a lot of heads turn.

Ziva and Ari stood in a corner trying to avoid as many people as they possibly could. There were never really comfortable with these things and still aren't. "I'll be right back I'm going to the feeding room." Ziva said. She went into the feeding room where a feeder was already waiting for a bite. She sat down next to him and bit down. When she was done she walked out "Ziva over here." A familiar voice called.

That voice belonged Rose Hathaway. Ziva walked over to her and Lissa who seemed to be joined at hip but that was normal for them. "Wow, Ziva that is quite a dress." Lissa said. "Thank you." Ziva replied "So, did you meet her?" Rose asked impatiently. "Not so loud you never know who's listening, Rose." Ziva chastised "And yes I did meet her." "What's she like?" Lissa asked curiously. "She's nice enough for a you know." Ziva said. Just then a moroi man came in between Lissa and Rose he put his arms around both of them "are you guys going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked. Rose groaned "Ziva this is Adrian, Adrian this is Ziva. Are you happy now?" Adrian took another look at her "your aura is gold." He said in disbelief. Ziva scoffed "is that your best pick up line? Because let me tell you it needs work."

Meanwhile at the David mansion Hasmia and Kate ate dinner and they were sitting in the living room talking. "So you and Ziva seem pretty close." Kate observed. "Well, I've known her she was born and after her mom died we got closer." Hasmia stated. "I don't mean to pry but can you tell me how she died?" Kate asked tentatively. Hasmia swallowed Sarah's death wasn't an easy subject for her or any of them Kate saw how uncomfortable this made her "you don't have to I was just a little curious that's all." "it's all right. How much did Ari tell you?" Hasmia asked regaining some of her composure. "Not much. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it and I didn't want to push him on it." Hasmia took a deep breath mentally preparing herself to tell this story.

"The first thing that you need to understand is that Sarah didn't die she was murdered." "Oh." Kate hadn't expected something like that. Hasmia continued with the story "one day when Ziva was about seven Sarah decided to take her out for breakfast but they never got to the restaurant. When they were on the way there Sarah's car was ambushed by strigoi. Sarah fought them but they outnumbered her vastly. They kidnapped her and Ziva wanting to know things about Exodus. The strigoi tortured them for three days one of them even ripped out Sarah's fangs-." Hasmia shuddered even though she knew this it was still hard for her to say ripping out fangs is one of the most painful things you can do to a vampire. "I don't know exactly how but somehow Sarah managed to get Ziva free and she told her to escape unfortunately though one of the strigoi stopped Sarah from escaping and killed her." Hasmia finished her story and Kate was near tears.

Back at the party Rose, Adrian, and Lissa had pulled Ziva into a private room. "Are you sure Adrian?" Lissa asked carefully. "I'm positive." Adrian said slightly offended that anybody had doubted his skills. "it makes sense she never specialized, her anger issues, the fact that she always got into fights, and her depression." Rose said. "What are you all talking about?" Ziva asked getting angry that they seemed to forget that she was standing right in front of them. "What we're talking about is spirit." Lissa said gently. "What is spirit?" Ziva asked.

"It's an element that was lost for centuries and it lets you do a lot of psychic mind stuff." Adrian said. "What does that mean?" Ziva asked her interest was increasing. "You can heal, make plants grow, see auras, hear thoughts, use telekinesis, dream walk, etc." Rose explained hoping to get a reaction out of her she did. "Hear thoughts?" Ziva asked before sitting down on a small couch that was in the room. "Do you guys remember freshman year at St. Vladimir's? When I started to get into trouble?" Rose and Lissa nodded in fact they were the ones she usually got in trouble with. "I started to have these really intense headaches and then after a while I'd started hear voices when no one was talking. I couldn't take it anymore I started drinking and it helped make the voices go away. Then my dad came and asked me what was wrong and I told him the truth that I was hearing voices and he got me on medication and they stopped." She explained.

"why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. "I was going to but then before I could you guys had run away." Rose felt the guilt coming from Lissa through the bond they shared. "That explains your aura it's pure gold but muted you're on medication." Adrian who is now sitting next to Ziva said. "Do you want to work with us?" Lissa asked hopefully. "Work with you to do what?" ziva asked there's only so much she can take in one day. "To understand spirit the way it works but you would have to go off the medication." "If I stop taking the pills of the voices come back." "Maybe we can work to control it and we can teach to how to do other things." Lissa said still trying to get her on board. "I'll think about it I'm going to go find Ari, I've had enough of this _party_." Ziva said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Ziva's head was spinning as she walked over to Ari. She was trying to process what she had just learned about spirit. She couldn't take much more first Ari starts dating a human then she finds out about an element that was lost for centuries. On the plus side she wasn't insane like everyone thought. "Hey, I'm ready to go. Can we leave?" Ari who was talking to Christian until she interrupted him looked at her "But Ziva we haven't even seen the Queen yet." He said in a fake disappointed tone. Christian then said "Go. I'll tell them you guys caught the bubonic plague." They were cut off by an announcement that signaled the queen's entrance to the party. Ziva rolled her eyes they were definitely going to be there a while.

By the time they got back to their father's house Caitlin was asleep. "She fell asleep about an hour ago." Hasmia said quietly. That's when Ari remembered that she'd been up all night. Then Ari took Kate back to his apartment Ziva went to hers and Hasmia went home. The rest of the weekend went by pretty smoothly Kate even met Eli who hid his disapproval of her very well. The most surprising part of the weekend came just before they left "Kate, can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" Ziva asked just before they left the David mansion to go to the airstrip. "Of course." Kate said slightly nervous. Ziva led her up the stairs to her old bedroom she closed the door. "You're catholic." Ziva said as more of a statement then a question. "yes" Kate said unsure of where this was going. Ziva walked over to her dresser and took a black box off the top of it then walked back over to Kate and opened it.

She pulled out a simple necklace that had a silver chain and cross. The necklace was in pristine shape but the design of the cross looked very old. "did you know that most Moroi are catholic?" "Ari said something about that." Kate said uneasily. "One of the last things Moroi helped the humans with was the first crusade. Pope Urban II asked some Moroi to help provide protection to some of the crusaders form strigoi. So, they imbued a few silver cross necklaces with the magic of the four elements. Essentially creating personal wards so strigoi couldn't harm the wearer. This is one of the necklaces there's a little magic left to keep it from degrading but it probably couldn't protect you from a strigoi but, it couldn't hurt." Kate was stunned at this gesture it meant a lot to her that Ziva cared for her safety. "thank you." Kate said before taking the necklace and putting it on. They went back downstairs and Ari noticed the necklace he looked at Ziva and smiled. They then said their goodbyes and went to the airstrip.

**Two weeks later**

Kate and Abby had gone to a concert and were walking back to Kate's car. It was cold for June and it gave Kate an uneasy feeling .All of the sudden there was a brisk wind that went past them. Kate then looked at the man who was now in front of her and saw red rings around his eyes.


End file.
